You've got this hold on me ( One shot)
by marirosa1979
Summary: Wrote this a while back, never thought of posting it, I found it and I wanted to share with all of you. Hope you will like it and review when you're done! luv you all!


Guys I wrote this a while back before I started to post, I found it and it has the same title but a little different. It's mostly in Loren's POV.

I use the lyric's of the song! I hope you guys like it! R & R

You've got this hold on me (One shot)

Loren's pov

Why do I feel this way? I'm excited I won the contest, I get to work with Eddie, I never thought or imagined this would happen to me. Thanks to my mom and Mel I entered the contest and I won! Eddie just broke up with Chloe and I know he's hurting, how I wish I could comfort him, take his pain away. All I could do is watch him from afar, I love it when he takes the time to talk to me and encourage me, he tells me I have what it takes to make it in this business. That means so much to me.

("Would you blindly follow me? When I'm going nowhere, would you keep your faith in me?")

Loren was distracted and didn't see Eddie coming her way. "Loren I would love to hear your other songs."

Loren blushed not wanting to look at him. "They're not finished yet."

"It doesn't matter Loren, I'd love to hear what you have so far."

Back to Loren's POV

See what I mean? I feel butterflies in my tummy when he talks to me, nothing matters when he's in front of me and he comes around to where I am, he's so sweet.

("When I don't have a prayer, you, you've got this hold on me. Don't want to be set free, so keep me safe and sound right here with you.")

My mom tells me not to get my hopes up with Eddie; she said I will be hurt if I do, he just broke up with Chloe.

("You've got this hold on me and I am yours to keep, we'll lock ourselves away from everything.")

Loren loved watching Eddie rehearse. Mel came by and stood next to her. "He's amazing huh?"

"He's all I need Mel, I love the idea of being with him, he says he'll help me through all of this, he'll guide me in the path to success, that's all I need to feel happy Mel."

("Cause you got this hold on me, when there's nothing left to say, will you still be listening? Will you help me stand up straight? When I'm bent and breaking?")

Eddie was recording and Loren was watching, she would be recording her song a little later. Mel stood there with her, she had promised Loren to be there for her through this whole contest and now that she won, he wasn't about to leave her alone.

Eddie recorded in the booth and looked at Loren; she loved looking into his eyes, those amazing brown eyes. He has this way of looking at me that seriously makes me want to melt away. Is it just me? Am I the only one that notices it?

("You, you've got this hold on me, and I am yours to keep. We'll lock ourselves away from everything.")

As Eddie records Loren sits and wonders, maybe if she had not won that contest she would have been better off, she would be home like any other girl daydreaming about Eddie Duran, now she finds herself wondering if he could care for her?

("When the world is turning colder and the clouds are rolling in, stand beside me in the storm, when the rain comes down again.")

It's my turn to record my winning song and I threw down with it, I can see Jake smiling from ear to ear and Kelly is so excited too, she has huge plans for me.

After a long day at the recording studio I head home, it has been an amazing experience. Things did change for me, I was busier with school and recording and my part time job at the coffee shop. I loved going to my favorite hill in mullholland, the view was amazing. I headed there and sat to my drink my cup of caramel spice latte.

I heard noise behind me, to my surprise it was Eddie, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Eddie what are you doing here?"

He smiled with a surprised look of his own. "What are you doing here Loren?"

"I always come here Eddie this is my spot."

"Not possible, I've been coming here for years." He replied.

I laughed. "Well so have I, I think we have a problem."

He gives me this smile, oh why does he have to smile that way? I think I will melt before his eyes one of these days.

"It's ok Loren, we can share, so why are you here?"

I downcast my look. "I come here when I have decisions and choices to make."

"Really? So do I, so what has you thinking so much?"

"Kelly says I will open for you in your next local tour of northern California, I have 3 weeks left of school, I was going to go to Brown in the fall, but I guess my choice right now is to sing and write music."

He sits right next to me; I hope he can't hear my heart beating as fast as it is right now. "You have a gift Loren; I think you've made a wise choice by doing music for now."

I look away, I refuse to make eye contact with him right now. "You think so? I wanted to be a lawyer so bad, but I also love music."

"You won for a reason Loren; this is what you should be doing." That smile I swear will melt me in front of his eyes, I try to change the conversation to him now.

"So what brings you here Eddie?"

"So much as happened, I thought I was in love and now I can see it was all a joke, at least to her, she played me Loren, she had me fooled, everyone saw what she was like, they tried to warn me and I didn't listen."

"But you did care Eddie, obviously she didn't care."

"I was ready to commit my life to her, and it was all a game to her."

It was so sad to see him hurting so much, I wanted to sit close enough to hold his hand and tell him how sorry I was, look him in the eyes and tell him it would all be ok, but I couldn't. Chloe was so stupid, she had Eddie Duran, ready to marry her, in love with her and she let him slip away, what I would do to be in her place, he would be the happiest boyfriend, he would always be loved and appreciated.

Suddenly I just said it. "Eddie I'm sorry you're hurting so much, I wish I could take your pain away."

He looked at me, I knew he felt I meant what I was saying.

("You, you've got this hold on me, don't wanna be set free.")

Weeks went by and we continued to work together, we wrote more songs and we collaborated so well when it came to working on our songs.

I was finally performing, yes it's true, me Loren Tate was actually opening for Eddie, and I had enough songs to release my first album.

The time Eddie and I spend together was so special, we were getting close, he would come by my house especially when he heard my mom had made pecan pie. I would go to his penthouse and we would rehearse and practice our songs, we were actually writing songs for each other.

("So keep me safe and sound right here with you, you've got this hold on me and I am yours to keep, we'll lock ourselves away from everything.")

"Loren I'm really enjoying the time we spend together working on our music, you're amazing."

"Thank you Eddie, so am I."

He looked at me differently this time, our eyes locked; finally I could look at those amazing brown eyes, and get lost in them, this time our eyes locked. We stood there looking at each other and suddenly his eyes went straight to my lips, I licked my lips and saw him looking and I couldn't help but look at his too. He got so close I could actually hear his heart beating, I wonder if he could hear mine too? And after so many months of anticipation from my part, it happened, our lips met, and we kissed, it was amazing, just as I thought a kiss from Eddie Duran would be. He held me by the waist and pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and our kiss deepened.

("Cause you have this hold on me, cause you have this hold on me.")

He looked me in the eyes. "Loren I'm ready for this if you are?"

I smiled, wanting to pinch myself, was this moment real. "Eddie I'm ready too."

We kissed again and this time he held me tighter, closer to him, I tightened the grip on him too, I wasn't about to let go, this was the moment I had been waiting for. I was ready to be a part of his life forever, I was in this for the long haul and I wasn't about to let go of him, my mom had once said, don't get your hopes high, but you know what? It was too late, the moment we started to work together that went out the window. I had fallen for Eddie Duran, he had this hold on me and I wasn't going to let go. I would be his forever.

Months later we sat at our spot, we decided we would share it and as we sat watching the sunset, he turned to me and it happened, he said it. "Loren I love you."

I smiled and I couldn't help it, I wanted to stand and scream to the whole world, but saying it to Eddie was enough for me. "I love you too Eddie."

We kissed and I knew it was forever, I would be safe and sound right here by his side, cause he had this hold on me.

Ok guys, a one shot I wrote a long time ago, but didn't have the nerve to post and now I will and I hope you like it. R and R and tell me what you think! I love you all! Muah!


End file.
